Kaijudo School Civilization Schools
Kaijudo School Civilization Schools are so wiseful classes in Kaijudo Art History and even also There are five clans classes ou want to join those Five chosen class is Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature and also It more then one clan for anything for the Clans Class and even also for sample Manny was Light and Fire Clan Class as even also the Classes have more then one less Clan Class and also They can be an Hybrid Clan Classes too in hand and the Clans can duel very easy and powerful to fight in dueling combat Schools Attributes What Is Attributes? An attribute is a quality or characteristic given to a person, group, or some other thing. Your best attribute might be your willingness to help others Known School Attributes Kaijudo Dragons '' Main Article: Kaijudo Dragons'' Kaijudo Dragons attributes are caring, powerful, and screamful in Kumogakure and but also this attribute is can fight amount of enemies in battle or dueling combat and they are most thing to join the Kaijudo Dragons attribute and also their civilization element is Light but that happen Kaijudo Dragons wizards are more defendful to their city from the arch enemy which also that will be Darkness Army, as an Kaijudo Dragons wizard you will able to learn the way of the five civilizations like Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature and willing to duel your masters for what civilization you be learning Sabertooth '' Main Article: Sabertooth'' Sabertooth attributes are senseful, mean and gamble but the these tigers are sometimes is in pain of butt and also which it happen the Sabertooth can get quite a loud temper for time to time as the Sabertooth wizard, They likes to play for gamble off other attributes but They are more able to fight no matter how big or small that might which even sometimes was under Kaijudo Dragons command to fight the enemies in battle and as even also their civilization element is Nature Blue Pegasus '' Main Article: Blue Pegasus'' Blue Pegasus attributes are kind, nice and friendly also that these wizards in the navy matter from time when They fight the enemies in combat or battle zone which even might mading these attributes try to make some friends for the time also that it happen Blue Pegasus trust their allied attributes to battle alongside with them to combat with the enemy that They not like from time and even as the Blue Pegasus wizard, you must be been royal to your commanders and chiefs that been able learn on battle skills to be wizard for the Blue Pegasus and which make you more wise and well skilled in battle or might you be sided with other attributes to fight the enemies that you find in all over Kumogakure and also their civilization element is Fire Lamia Scale '' Main Article: Lamia Scale'' Lamia Scale attributes are fashionful, judgeful and brutal but for that happen the Lamia Scale is willing do it job to stop enemies from breaking the Hidden Cloud City's law by the time these attribute are been cost for more ways that the enemy try to break it but as the Lamia Scale wizard, you use your judgment on others and enemies itself that will cost to break the law of Kumogakure from for time to time also Lamia Scale have more such brtual for enemies's crimes that what have been not doing for the even time and their civilization element is Darkness Atlantean Trident Main Article: Atlantean Trident Coming Soon... Known Minor Attributes Category:Civilization Clans